


苏燕的母狗之路 【苏燕的母狗之路】【第十五章~第十九章】

by kevinssunshine



Category: SM - Fandom, dom - Fandom, rape - Fandom, sub - Fandom, 捆绑 - Fandom, 蹂躏
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinssunshine/pseuds/kevinssunshine
Kudos: 3





	苏燕的母狗之路 【苏燕的母狗之路】【第十五章~第十九章】

第十五章 兄弟劫  
市公安局的地下室里，一间昏暗的特殊审讯室内，我跟一个穿着警服的男人并排坐着，对面的椅子上坐着一个男人，正是在飞机上坐我前面的那个小李，此时的他正神情紧张地看着自己手上的手铐，额头上满是细密的汗珠，  
我死死地盯着他，手里攥着几张几乎快揉碎了的A4纸，这是一份初步调查报告，里面详细记录着每个人的口供内容，看着上面触目惊心的汇总数字，我已经忍无可忍，上前几步就跨到了这个小李的面前，一巴掌呼在了他的脸上，他直接就连人带椅子一起飞了出去，在地上滑了一段距离，小李痛苦的张开了嘴，吐出了一颗带血的牙齿，  
“这是替你父母打的！”  
说完一把抓住他的头发，将他从地上直接拽回了坐姿，要不是小李情急之下双手死死地抓着我的手臂，现在可能头皮都要被我扯下一大块来，随即同样的位置又是一巴掌，小李又一次连人带椅子飞了出去，张嘴吐得地面一小滩鲜红，  
“这是替你的老婆打的！”  
………………  
“这是替你的孩子打的！”  
“这是替你自己打的！”  
小李的半边脸和嘴都肿得老高，牙齿也掉了不知道几颗，可是他的眼神里充满了恐惧，是那种打心底里发出的恐惧，因为眼前这个煞神说这些巴掌都是替自己的亲人在教训自己，所以……那……那个女孩儿的惩罚还没有来是吗？想到这里，小李觉得腿上一热，不知不觉中他的裤子已经湿了……  
“这就吓尿了？你放心，这只是跟你打个招呼而已……还有一场好戏等着你的！祝你们团建玩得开心！”  
………………  
我起身活动了几下有些酸胀的胳膊，走出了这间审讯室，立马就从门边扑上来一个精瘦的男人，趴在我耳边一脸的淫笑，  
“K哥，城里人，城里人啊！小弟佩服！”  
“猴子，今天多谢你了，几年没见，你可是混的比我好多了啊，这支队长的位置不适合你，你应该是局长啊！”  
“别瞎说，低调低调，你看这不是有贵人千里送温暖来了嘛，你小子整的这一出戏给我，真是瞌睡来了送枕头啊，你可别谢我，您啊~现在可是我的贵人，来来来，跟小弟说说，你的笔录我亲自做，嘿嘿嘿……”  
“你不是在海口开会吗？所以你大老远地赶回来就是为了做我的笔录？还不快带我去看看苏……看看我的女朋友！你的这帮手下说没你的允许，我不能去，你他妈的是不是在故意恶心我？”  
“噢~~~你！的！女！朋！友！走走走，我亲自带你去，嘿嘿嘿…哥，城里人！会玩会玩呀！”  
猴子是我的高中同学，毕业后大家便各奔东西了，只知道在三亚的警务系统里工作，今天情急之下联系了他，没想到已经混到了刑警队长的位置，确实出乎了我的意料，不过也是帮了我的大忙了。  
跟着猴子在楼道里拐来拐去，终于在三楼的一个走廊尽头找到了苏燕，门牌写着值班民警休息室，也顾不得为什么休息室会在如此偏僻的角落里了，  
当看到自己的母狗时心中还是感慨万千，苏燕此时正躺在一张小床上，地上放着双不知道哪儿来的女款平底鞋，身上的被子看着非常的单薄，随着她的呼吸在轻轻地起伏着，我张了张嘴，却又不知道该说什么好，犹豫了一下，还是动作轻柔地带上了门，推着猴子出来了，  
“K哥，不对，K爹，我可是亲自把你的女…朋友从医院护送回来的啊，医生查了，身体部分软组织挫伤，休养几天就好了，心理层面就…得靠您自己了，我这可是没有功劳也有苦劳了啊，您得帮帮我啊，小弟的仕途能否更进一步可就全靠您啦！”  
“别您您您的，听着难受，我听你的，你想知道的线索和录像我都配合你，不过我有三个要求…”  
“三十个都行啊，你是我的亲哥，说吧！”  
“第一、我不想出名，也不想出现在案卷里！”  
“没问题，这案子本来就跟你没关系啊！”  
“第二、你得把这案子办成铁案，这情节应该算是极其严重了吧？你懂的！”  
“必须的啊！哥，我比你更想出成绩啊！”  
“第三，我要让他们求生不得求死不能，帮我创造时机和机会，我想单独跟这群人再聊几句！”  
“……这……行！不过哥，你可别乱来啊，人不能出事，不然咱们都的吃不了兜着走！”  
“我心里有数，放心吧！”  
“行，医生给你女…朋友打了镇静，让她休息会儿吧，我带你去再会会那帮孙子…”  
猴子推着我就走，心急火燎地，也许是真的想升职想疯了吧，可是我却没有注意到他偷偷回头看了休息室的眼神……  
………………  
七弯八拐地回到了审讯室门口，猴子推门就进，跟里面的下属说了几句，便都一起出来了，然后支开两人，朝我使了个眼色，推我一起进去了，刚坐下，猴子的手机就响了，他低头嗯了几声…就挂了，然后对我说，  
“我按你的要求吩咐下去了，等下再带一个犯罪嫌疑人来，可是你为啥要两个两个地审讯，这串供了我会很被动的啊，”  
“不会的，放心就好了。”  
“那我还有点事，市里出了这么大的事，领导班子要我汇报情况了，我去去就来，你先帮我审着吧。”  
“去吧，谢谢了，我自己搞得定！”  
猴子急急忙忙地出去了，出门后还特意大声地吩咐了门口的警察，闲杂人等不得进入，两个两个的分批带嫌疑人进来，我知道他这是特意说给我听的，便回头对他点头谢过，便不再关心其他，我现在只想看几场好戏……

第十六章 殊途同归  
审讯室里的两个穿得人模狗样却根本不敢抬头看我的男人，一直在微微发抖，不知道心里在想着什么，我足足看了他们五分钟，并没有问任何问题，等到他们心理防线快要崩溃时，终于等来了我的声音，  
“你们把在机场和飞机上做的事再做一遍给我看看。”  
“？？？？？”  
两人对视了一眼，又同时疑惑地望了望我，一时间没反应过来，这是什么套路？  
“你们最好在我失去耐心之前照做，不然怕是后半生都要在牢里度过了！”  
“警官，我…我…坦白，我在飞机上…和一个…一个女的发生关系了，她…她是自愿的，我问过她的…”  
“哦？两情相悦啊…我相信你！”  
“？？………”  
说话的那个男人好像不敢相信我说的，一直盯着我，仿佛要从我的眼神中得到确认的信息，可是又不知道该怎么确认，  
“别看了，就是想复盘一下当时的情景，你们俩都要互相复盘一次，当时怎么做的现在就一模一样的再做一次，听得够明白了吧？”  
“！！！！！”  
这时他俩才反应过来，我根本就不是警察，就是来羞辱他们的，可是能让警察都出门去，应该是个厉害的角色，难道这人是有某些变态的嗜好？如果自己不按他的要求，会不会真的就要把牢底给坐穿了……  
他俩你看看我，我看看你，看透了一切，却又不知道该如何满足面前这个神秘人的嗜好，  
“10秒内不开始，我就换下一批了，如果硬不起来，就用嘴…”  
我轻描淡写般的语气在他们耳朵里仿佛炸雷一般，犹豫了几秒，他俩便豁出去了似的站起来开始脱裤子，个子瘦小一些的那个男人万般屈辱地跪了下来开始给另一个男人开始口交了……  
………………  
审讯室里传出了撕心裂肺的喊声，门外的警察都不自觉地缩了缩脖子，按理说应该早就已经习惯了这些，可是这一次队长的这个神秘朋友好像手段了得，那惨叫声好像跟往常的不太一样，不知道发生了什么，队长又吩咐不许进去，可千万别弄出人命啊……  
屋子里两个男人光着屁股趴在地上，喘着粗气，屁眼处都还沾着对方的精液，真是让人无法直视，我从包里拿出一个药瓶，倒出一些，上前直接塞进他俩的嘴里，这两人根本不敢反抗，只是死死地盯着我放在桌面上的那个药瓶，标签上写着“氟他胺片”，  
可惜他们看不见的是下面的小字，——“本品为非甾体类抗雄激素药物，可阻断雄激素而且防止代偿性增加。主要不良反应为男子乳房女性化和胃肠道不适及性功能衰退……”

第十七章 猴子失踪了  
我还在一批一批地看“表演”的时候，猴子一个人又回到了三楼的值班民警休息室，这里僻静的很，他进门就把门给反锁上了，蹑手蹑脚地又到了床边，看着静静熟睡着的苏燕，嘴里念念有词着，  
“这妞正点啊，他小子艳福倒是不浅…”  
然后伸手拍了拍苏燕的脸，见没反应，露出了一抹淫邪的笑容，自己亲自吩咐加大麻醉量果然是个明智之举，用手指翻开她的眼皮，发现眼球也是固定不动的，瞳孔散大，已然是深度昏迷了，  
猴子抬手就是一个巴掌，重重地扇在了苏燕的脸上，果然一点反应都没有，还好还有自主呼吸，这正规医院的麻醉手段果然专业，他略带激动地搓了搓手，掀开了薄被，看着这具少女的躯体不自觉地咽了咽口水，伸手便去解衣服的扣子…  
“我去，竟然没穿内衣，这制服诱惑也太诱惑了吧？”  
猴子两只手不停地在苏燕的乳房上用力揉搓着，变换着各种姿势，时而紧紧捏住，时而用力猛扇，仿佛如同自己最心爱的玩具一般，又用力揪住粉色的乳头，拉扯旋转着…  
苏燕毫无反应地躺在床上任凭他各种摆布，她全身因为viola给她下的催情药，皮肤都泛着红，仿佛发情一般，这更是激起了猴子的变态欲望，他三下五除二地扒光了她剩下的衣物，把她手脚摆出各种淫荡的姿势并用手机拍了照，还在隐私部位拍了多张特写，然后掏出了自己的肉棒，用手捏住苏燕的脸颊，迫使她张开了嘴，直接就插了进去，  
“真他妈的暖和，好舒服！”  
来回抽插了几下，似乎不太好用力，便拖着苏燕的头摆在了床沿下，看着无力垂在床沿边的精致脸庞，一头长发垂到地面，仿佛心中的浴火直冲头顶，双手掰开她的嘴，用肉棒一下又一下地直接插进她的喉咙深处，失去了所有生理反射的苏燕此时此刻就是一个肉便器，正在被人无情地抽插着，使用着…  
“真爽啊！也不枉我花了这么多力气帮你摆平关系，你的女人让我爽下也是应该的，还从来没试过深喉呢，果然舒服……嗯？怎么这么多水？别是尿了吧！”  
猴子这时才发现床上一片的水渍，刚才没有移动过还没发现，苏燕的下身全部都是湿漉漉的，大腿根部和阴唇上还连着一丝丝的晶莹的粘液…  
“这骚货体质这么敏感？都昏迷了还能出这么多水，难道是我功夫太好了，哈哈哈，真是个尤物啊！”  
想到这里，猴子便紧紧按住苏燕的嘴，缓缓地抽出自己的肉棒，看着好像是她舍不得吐出来似的，然后便将她移回床上，翻身上去，把肉棒夹在两个柔软的乳房之间，开始来回抽插，还时不时地后退一些，让自己的屁眼在她的鼻尖和嘴唇上滑过，肆意地使用着这个柔嫩的人形厕纸……  
抽插了一会儿，猴子急不可待地爬到了床的另一端，猛地把苏燕的双腿往两侧掰开，这种完全不用顾及对方感受的动作让他很是受用，看着眼前这个姑娘最隐私的部位，淫水泛滥，肉眼可见的湿漉漉，心中感慨这可真是个极品啊！  
他伸出手在大腿间摸了一把，满手全是淫液，这显然是召唤他内心小恶魔的关键咒语，此时的猴子双目通红，像极了一头失去理智的野兽，找准位置后，他低吼了一声，一口气直接将肉棒深深地插了进去，直抵子宫，  
虽然刚刚经历过几十人的轮奸，阴唇也肿着，可是苏燕的阴道还是在紧紧地裹着猴子的肉棒，子宫口像是嘴唇一般不停按摩着他的蘑菇头，舒服的快感一波接着一波冲入到大脑中，他实在是忍不住了，大吼一声，将肉棒抵住子宫口，一股浓精直接喷进了苏燕的子宫里…  
射完精的猴子仿佛虚脱了一般，趴在苏燕身上喘着粗气，觉得从来都没有这么爽过，这可是自己兄弟的女人，那种背叛的感觉一直在刺激着他自己，胯下的肉棒居然又一次坚挺了起来，他想了想，掏出手机拨了个号码，  
“怎么样了？……嗯……嗯…半数都还没过？……嗯…嗯…我知道了，你盯着点，我等下再打给你！”  
“苏燕啊，可别怪哥哥我不讲情义，实在是你太诱人了，你的K哥还在忙着看表演呢，不过没关系，他不关心你，还有我呀，你的菊花我也想尝尝，反正你已经被这么多男人插过了，也不在乎多几个了呢……”  
………………

第十八章 重逢  
我终于看完了所有的“表演”，摧毁了这些男人的基本人格和自尊心，顺带还赠送给他们一个化学阉割大礼包，心中的那口恶气消了一些，剩下来等待他们的就是法律的制裁了，虽然会迟到，但总不会缺席！  
打开审讯室的门，发现猴子正倚着门框，嘴里叼着香烟，却没有点着，玩味地看着我，眼神中充满了各种情绪，我没往心里去，估摸着他应该是没想到我会对犯人做这种事，还在消化吧，他伸出手搂着我的肩膀，说，  
“哥，你可真行，比我厉害多了…走，一起去喝点，消消火。”  
“吃不下，我得去看看我女朋友，这一不留神都过去两个多小时了，不知道她怎么样了…”  
“别操心了，让她好好休息会儿吧，咱俩都这么久没见了，一起去叙叙旧啊…”  
“我没心情，想去陪她，等事情告一段落了，咱俩再好好喝一杯。”  
“行吧，我带你去…”  
在猴子的带领下我又回到了那个僻静的休息室门口，猴子嘱咐了几句，便离开了，我把门反锁后，呆呆地坐在床边，看着躺在床上的母狗，心中不知是何滋味…  
伸手摸了摸苏燕的额头，有点微热，该不会是发烧吧，我赶紧把盖在她身上的被子掀开，发现她衣服也是乱的，好像被人解开过，呼吸也有些急促，面色潮红，难道…难道被人下药了？不应该啊，我赶紧解开她衣服上的扣子，想让她舒服一些，可是跃入我眼帘的是她乳房上的一片片掌印，  
“我操他大爷的，还是便宜这帮畜生了…”  
我完全没有意识到这是新留下的痕迹，依然觉得这些都是在飞机上被轮奸时留下的，三下五除二地脱掉了她的所有衣物，看着她身上一片片的诡异的潮红，确定这是被下药的反应，可是这里是市公安局啊，还有谁能来下药，刚想去问猴子，就听到苏燕轻轻地呻吟着，  
“难受…好难受…”  
我以为她发烧了，伸手在她额头上摸了摸，有点温热，可是感觉又有点不对劲，这并不像是平时感冒发烧的样子，倒是有点欲火焚身意思，看了看她的嘴角，还挂着一丝丝晶莹的口水，我又把手指往她双腿间探去，刚插进她的小穴，就能感觉到整个小穴都在剧烈蠕动着，还夹带着一阵阵的热气，从里到外喷涌而出，这……她该不会是被人下药了吧？  
“嗯……难受……”  
苏燕依旧在含糊不清地呓语着，我翻开她的眼皮，她那双平日里似星辰大海般的眼睛此刻却空洞无神，也分辨不出她到底能不能看见东西，同时她的呼吸也愈发的急促起来，  
“主人…主人…”  
“我在，你怎么了？怎么会这么热？你吃了什么吗？”  
我关心地问着，食指却还依旧插在苏燕的阴道里，不停地拨弄着她的子宫口，  
“主人…”  
“别怕，主人在，你能听见吗？能听见就点点头…”  
“主…嗯…”  
我这才明白她依然还是处在意识模糊的状态，而且明显是被人下了催情药，看起来剂量还挺大的样子，我脑子里的第一反应就是应该去带她去医院，可是一起身，下身一阵吃痛，才发现自己的肉棒已经直挺挺地顶着内裤了，一时间欲望不费吹灰之力就战胜了理智，  
“去什么医院，被下药了那就是要干她啊，这才应该是最有效的解药吧！”

第十九章 最好的解药  
心里还在暗自寻思着，可是我的手却不由自主的开始行动了，调转了一下方向，大拇指一下子就捅进了苏燕的屁眼里，跟阴道内的食指捏在了一起，感受着她的两层肉壁互相摩擦时的感觉，像是摆弄着自己最喜欢的玩具一般，  
“啊……啊……”  
苏燕的呓语换成了呻吟，她的声音像是最有力量的助威声，不断地刺激着我的神经，我双指用力如钳子一般死死地扣住她下身的两个肉洞，将她下半身直接从小床上提了起来，换了个方向放到了床边，  
“咔哒！”  
随着一声清脆，我用极快地速度脱去了肉棒上的所有束缚，根本不用瞄准，一下子就整根没入了苏燕的小穴内，  
“啊！！！！！”  
“啊……………”  
我们两个同时发出了一样的声音，可是感觉却不尽相同，她整个阴道像是被加热过似的，内壁上的嫩肉此时如同找到了食物一般拼命地挤压着我的肉棒，蠕动着，子宫里的腺体也仿佛忍耐了许久一般，分泌出比平时多了几倍的液体，直接喷在了我的蘑菇上，  
“吼……”  
我不由地低吼了一声，从来都没有感受到过如此强烈的刺激，此时整根肉棒就像是插在了一个正在沸腾的试管里，而且还不断地在把肉棒往深处吸，感觉灵魂都要被她吸走了…  
“到底是谁给我的母狗下了药？”  
这是我脑子里仅存的一点点理智最后蹦出的一个念头，随后就消散不见了，剩下的只有无边的欲望和疯狂的进攻…


End file.
